Life after Breaking Dawn
by EdwardIsMyLifeXo
Summary: I couldnt think, he was really dead, he couldnt die, he shouldnt of killed him,my life will never be the same.  Ok so this a story im writing and there is tragedy and loss, will anyone survive this traumatic experience?


_**LIFE AFTER BREAKING DAWN**_

CHAPTER1: CLOSET

BPOV

Edward has a surprise for me for our seven year anniversery tomorrow. I dont know were he is taking me but i do know its a special place. Renesmee is just under 7 years old, except she looks like a 16 year old, because she is half human and half vampire. Alice was so excited for our first anniversery that she wanted to plan out were we were going, but Edward told her to back off. She knows now that she cant do everything she always could when i was human and that makes her really jumpy when we let her do stuff for us.

" Bella Marie Cullen! Get your but down here and help me arrange your closet!" she yelled from the other side of the house. See she is the same as she was when i was human, very excited about shopping and all that stuff.

"Alice please tell me you didnt buy me new clothes" I would never tell her that i have stared ot like shopping, if i did we would have to go to the biggest mall in America, or the biggest in the world, for that matter.

" Sorry little sis, but i had to buy them, they looked so good on the manicans"

" How much did you spend on me?"

" Not much only about $2000" $2000!. She couldnt have!

" ALICE ARE YOU KIDDING ME. $2000 IS WAY TO MUCH!" i said storming down the stairs to the second floor.

I got there and she had the biggest smile on her face. " WHAT?" i yelled at her.

" I just got them for your anniversery tomorrow, Edward said you might need them" Edward, what does he have to do with this?

EPOV

I have gone out hunting with Emmett and Jasper for the day. Only so i cant tell Bella where i am taking her tomorrow for our 7 year anniversery. This is really getting to me, i havent seen her for hours i want to go and see i thought about it, the idea souned better everytime. Emmett and Jasper have been told to make sure that i don't go to the house and leave bella be to get ready for tomorrow. Alice took her shopping and i told her what Bella might need for tomorrow.

" Eddie, don't even think about it". Arghh i hate it when Emmett calls me that, he knows i hate it!

" Thimk about what? and dont call me Eddie!" i yelled back to him.

" Going home to see bella, obviously" " im not!" i screamed then i made a run for it.I have too see Bella so i am running back to our cottage to see her. Hopefully Alice has already left she wont stop me. Luck was on my side, Alice had already left. I ran inside the cottage to find Bella sitting in her closet sobbing. I ran over to her to find out was wrong my love.

" Bella? whats wrong love?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes that would never fall.

" I...i..i missed you so..oo much" She said through sobs. I pulled her to my chest and hushed her rocking her gently.

" shhh..shhh its ok,love im here now i wont leave you" I told her over and over.

Once she calmed down i asked her why she was so upset but all she did was shake her head. I had a concerened look on my face while i just rocked her gently for what seemed like hours. Then Nessie came in crying her litlle eyes out.

BPOV

As soon as Alice left i couldnt stop thinking about Edward. Soon after i kept thinking how i hadn't seen him for about 10 hours. I broke down sobbing with tearless cries. I don't know how long i had been sobbing but then Edward came in and asked why i was crying. I told him i missed him so much and he just pulled me into his arms and hushed me over and over. It seemed like hours but then Renesmee came walking in crying her eyes out. We both jumped up as fast as we could and ran over to her.

" Nessie whats wrong?" i asked her while rabbing her in my arms and carrying her to the couch.

" Jacob" was all she said. Edward growled and Nessie looked at him and he stopped.

" What. Did. He. Do?" Edward said through clenched teeth.

" Nothing Daddy, he got hurt" she said then broke down in tears and sobbed hard.

" What happened to him?" i said in a rush. Oh no what if he is seriously injured. Even though i am i vampire and he is a werewolf we are still best friends and nothing can change that.

" There was a red head vampire and she tried to take me but Jacob stopped her and she broke him" Nessie said through sobs.

Edward and I both looked at eachother confused. I let down my shield so Edward could read my thoughts.

_**could it be**_** Victoria? What if you didnt kill her properly? Oh no she tried to take Nessie! Edward!**

My thoughts were furious and worried. I didnt know what was going on. I had to get out of here and take the family with me especially Nessie and Edward.

" Bella calm down. We'll figure this out" Edward reassured me. After i calmed down i got up and went to my closet to find some clothes to wear for the rest of the night. Then something hit me, its our anniversery tomorrow, will we still go or not.

**Edward are still going to have our anniversery tomorrow or will we just have one next year?**

I asked through my thoughts. I looked over to him and he had a look of happiness on his face.

" I guess ill take that as yes" I said in a monotone.

" So


End file.
